Lord Jackson
by Jacob Lupo
Summary: When Percy accepted their offer to be a god, he thought things would be easier. But now all hell is breaking loose and Percy's stuck right in the middle of it again.
1. The Gods grant me a Wish and a Gift

**All credit for characters goes to Rick Riordan. Credit also goes to Queen Hotaru who co-authored this story with me.**

"Grover Underwood for your bravery and sacrifice you will be named to fill the vacancy on the Council of Cloven Elders.'' Dionysius said to Grover who immediately collapsed or should I say fainted. Same thing I suppose. He had after all just been given every satyr's dream.

Athena looked at Annabeth. "You my daughter have gone above and beyond all expectations. You have used your wit, your strength and courage to defend this city and western civilization. However this city is in need of reconstruction." Athena looked about the room, "We could easily rebuild it exactly as it was but many of the gods believe it could use a fresh look. We therefore offer you the position of Architect of Olympus.'' Athena proclaimed.

Annabeth looked up stunned. She would be given the chance to design the city of the gods.

''My lady? Me?'' Annabeth stammered.

"You are an architect are you not? Who better to design a city to last for many eons to come?"

"I get to build whatever I want?" Annabeth asked stunned.

"Yes, you do." Athena said

''Then I of course accept your offer my lady.'' Annabeth said, bowing to the goddess.

"Percy Jackson step forward." Poseidon commanded me. Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked forward. Yeah, everyone- the gods, demigods, Cyclopes and spirits. It was quite intimidating… but really who wouldn't be?

I bowed to Zeus before I knelt at my father's feet.

''Rise my son.'' Poseidon said.

"A great hero deserves to be rewarded. We will grant you one wish and one very special gift." Zeus told me. What would I ask for? There were so many things I wanted. I thought for a moment. Then I remembered why this war had started in the first place and I knew exactly what to ask for.

''I ,Perseus Jackson, ask that all of the children, of all the gods, be recognized. No more undetermined demigods past their 13th birthday. The minor gods are to also have a place at camp. All Demigod children are to be brought to camp to be trained. And Hades should have a cabin as well. Nico may be the son of the god of the underworld but he deserves to be treated equally. That is after all a western ideal that all men and women are created equal. Also no more unclaimed demigods being crammed into the Hermes cabin wondering whom their parents are. They will all have their own cabins for all the gods. The peaceful Titans should be pardoned, and the pact of the Big Three dissolved. It didn't work anyway. Thalia, Nico, and I have proven that even your children can be heroes. Father, this war wouldn't have happened if so many demigods hadn't felt abandoned or unwelcome by their parents. That is my wish. That all demigods of all the gods be respected and claimed. I want you to swear on the River Styx.'' It was quite a lot to be asking but I felt confident the gods would allow it all.

"You ask much Percy. But we will grant it. It is so ordered. I swear on the river Styx.'' Zeus said as a tremendous clap of thunder shook the room slightly. He really should be the God of the Theatre.

"And now Perseus Jackson we offer our gift to you." Zeus' eyes were unusually bright and my palm's were sweaty. "We offer you the greatest gift of all immortality. You shall be made a god. Immortal and undying serving under your father for all time. Such an offer has not been made to a mortal in many thousands of years. Of course the choice is yours." Zeus told me. I didn't know what to say.

"Me? A God?" I murmured, stunned.

"Yes Percy." Zeus said. I didn't know what to say. I would be immortal. I would have amazing power. I'd be a teenager for eternity. I'd never age, never die and never be buried. I'd be powerful and in perfect condition forever. That alone made me almost say yes but then I looked at Annabeth. I realized how much I cared for her. I loved her very, very much.

If I become a god I'd likely never see her again. It would break her heart if I become a god and left her. I saw it in her face. I also though about Nico and how strong our friendship had become. I'd have to leave him too.

I didn't want an eternity without the two of them. I was about to say no but then I reminded myself how many chances at being a god do you think you'll get? How could I pass up such an offer? Then an amazing idea came over me. I could ask for Annabeth and Nico to become gods too. I could have everlasting love. Annabeth and me would never age and we'd be together for all time while Nico could stay my friend forever.

"Percy, we don't have all day. What is your choice?" Zeus said. I then thought of something. I love Annabeth. She loves me. What if I said yes but with a condition?

"I accept with a condition." I said. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"What might that be?" Zeus growled.

"I love Annabeth and Nico is a very good friend. I don't want to have immortality without the two of them. So I therefore ask that Annabeth and Nico become gods along with me." Then I realized that they might not want to become Gods… I hadn't even asked so I amended my statement. "But only if they want to! However, I will not become a god unless they both want to." Annabeth looked like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Nico's jaw looked like it was about to drop to the floor.

"I love you too Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "And yes, Percy, I will become a goddess with you."

"You'd ask them to make me a god?" Nico asked stunned and slowly. "Well then how can I not accept?" Of course that would mean he'd be twelve forever but I guess that didn't bother him. Which was crazy. Being a teenager forever, I could understand but twelve?

Zeus gave me a look like I was crazy. I was, after all, making conditions about accepting a gift that very few had ever been offered. I knew they would say the gift was for me alone but then I'd have to turn them down.

"Very well, if that is what you desire. We shall grant it." Zeus announced. My face split into a grin, they actually granted my request!

"Nico, Annabeth, if would stand next to Percy please." Zeus told them. The crowd told us to keep in touch and come visit. The Demigods, the Cyclopes, everyone.

"Prepare yourself." Zeus said as he stood up and towered over us. He raised both his hands and bent his fingers slightly. The last thing I remember before blacking out is a beam of light striking the three of us and feeling like my body catching fire.

I woke up with bright light in my face. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light. I was in a beautiful room with several windows and the most lavish and ornate furniture I had ever seen. The furniture was like that of Victorian Mansion but I was okay with this. It was plush and beautiful. The bed was like something the Queen of England would sleep in. I also felt very warm burning hot. Was I dead? Had Zeus tricked us and sent us to Elysium?

"Is this Elysium?" I said softly.

"No silly it's Olympus." A familiar voice spoke as I looked at who was at the edge of the bed. It was Nico! He was wearing a muscle shirt and black pants. His black sword was in its sheath. He looked different though. For a twelve year old he was buff. It sunk in. He was a god… and so was I! But then where was Annabeth?

"Good morning." A female voice said from beside me. I turned and noticed Annabeth was in bed with me and I was shirtless.

"Hey Annabeth… are we…" I questioned amazed.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, Zeus granted both your requests. The three of us are now gods and Nico is even going to be living on Olympus for a while." She grinned a smile full of white teeth, "I love you, Lord Jackson." Annabeth said and kissed me.

"I love you, my Lady Annabeth." I said.

We broke apart and Annabeth grinned at me. "Oh and Percy? You might want to look at yourself in the mirror." Annabeth said. Wait, Gods use mirrors?

I got out of bed and went to the mirror. I was speechless at what I saw. I was buff. Buff like that werewolf from Twilight buff… Taylor Lautner? Who cares what his name is, I was buffer! My arm muscles were huge; I had full 8-pack abs and so on. I was rock solid muscle. I walked over to the window and looked down on Manhattan. Me, Annabeth and Nico had the power to influence the lives of the people down there and not just in Manhattan but the world over.

"Percy?" Annabeth said as she walked over to me, "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked scratching my neck.

"For doing what you did. That was a very selfless act. I almost cried when they offered you godhood. Who could say no to that? I knew though it would mean I would lose you forever. I know how you do things without thinking." Annabeth said.

"That was why I did it. I almost did say no but then I thought how many chances at godhood would I get? I loved you and couldn't break your heart. I would regret becoming immortal without you and Nico." I said. Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Nico cut her off.

"I'm really glad you gave me godhood too. But why did you include me?" Nico asked.

"You're my friend, Nico and a very good friend at that. We couldn't have won the war without you. I figured the first son of Hades in a generation should have that honour bestowed upon him."

"Thank you Percy. You and me will be friends forever." Nico said as he ran over to me and hugged me. I had true love and friendship now. What more could a guy ask for?

It was still not decided what the three of us would be gods of. We couldn't live on Olympus and not be the god of something. My thoughts were perfect timing because my father entered the room. He was human size and wearing a Hawaiian shirt and linen pants.

"Morning, Percy. I see we've put some muscle on you and Nico." Poseidon said. "Get a shirt on. Its time for the Council to decide what the three of you will be the gods of."

The three of us followed my dad to the throne room. I knew what Annabeth would be made the god of but what about Nico and me?


	2. The Gods Give Us our Titles

We were brought to throne room. All of the gods were sitting on their thrones looking down at us. Even though I am a god now it is still intimidating to have several twenty feet tall gods starting down at you. Man would it be awkward to have them talk to us that big. It still made me feel like Percy the demi-god rather than Lord Perseus Jackson the God. I tried not to fidget but couldn't help but shuffle back and forth.

Then some reason perhaps sensing my discomfort with this they all decided to go down to human size. I tried not to let my breath of relief out too loud.

"Welcome, we have been discussing what the three of you shall be the gods of and we have reached a decision." Zeus announced. The gods actually agreed on something? That had to be a first I chuckled to myself before realizing that I was now a god also… oh man.

"We shall start with Annabeth Chase. We have decided you shall be Goddess of Architecture. You do after all have a love of design and engineering." Athena said with joy.

"I couldn't think of a better domain, the Goddess of Architecture!" Annabeth smiled. "You did after all make me architect of Olympus." She exclaimed.

"You are correct my dear that is why we gave you that title." Athena replied.

"Nico Di Angelo we are having some difficulty coming to a precise agreement on what you shall be the god of. So we have decided to give you a choice. You can choose any number of the options we give you or only one. Here are your options. God of Shadows, God of Darkness or God of Coldness." Nico looked down for a few seconds. I knew it would be a difficult choice for him.

"Nico, how are you going to choose between those three? Those are a few of your favourite things," I paused realizing what I said and snickered.

"Hilarious, Percy, you know that's a line from The Sound of Music." Athena corrected. I would have expected her to say that. She is after all Goddess of the Arts.

"Well Nico, what will it be?" Zeus asked obviously growing impatient. When one of them gets mad that's when weird things happen like a hurricane hitting Lisbon.

"Those are all things I like. Could I be God of all three?" Nico asked.

"Yes, you may." Zeus said in a reserved and annoyed tone.

"Thank you my Lord." Nico said. "Lord Zeus may I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for me to live here on Olympus for most of the year and then in the winter I'll live with my father in the Underworld?" Zeus gave a Nico a look like he couldn't believe what he was hearing but, he did make a promise that all demigod children would be treated equally. Of course Nico was now a god. I wondered why though he wanted to stay on Olympus most of the year. He does like shadows and cold. Then again who couldn't enjoy the amazing views of the New York Metro Area, living in Quarters that the Queen of England would envy in a city the world's greatest architects would be amazed by? I could tell by the look on Zeus's face this wasn't easy for him. Hades is Zeus's least favorite brother. He did however make a promise on the River Styx that children of all the Gods would be treated equally.

"Very well Nico. If you so desire but only if Hades agrees to that arrangement." Nico gave Hades a pleading look in his eyes as if to say 'oh please father.'

"If you wish Nico I can agree to that. You will live with me from the day after the U.S. Election Day until the weather gets warm again in New York. By warm I mean highs in the upper 50s." Hades said. I found it interesting Hades choose Election Day of all days.

"I'm okay with that Father."

"Now Percy you were quite difficult to reach agreement on. We have decided to make you God of Heroes, but that is not all. We are going to give you the option of being the god of two other things. You can accept one or both of them or neither if you choose." Zeus said. I was Lord of Heroes! How awesome! I somehow knew they would give me that. I wasn't sure what that would mean but I guess I would find out soon.

"You have the option of being God of Fire and or Rivers." Zeus told me. I found it interesting the gods gave Nico and me a choice. Maybe they really had changed now that the war was over and Western Civilization nearly came to an end. God of Fire would be cool but God of Rivers would be too. I wondered though weren't rivers my father's domain? I was his son and I was sure he could use help.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon with all due respect why are you giving me the choice of Lord of Rivers? Isn't that part of your domain, Dad?" I asked.

"I could use some help. Being Lord of the Sea is a daunting task. Of course there are many rivers in the world and I will assist you. Remember you will still have all the powers you currently have over water and storms." Poseidon said. I thought for a few seconds. God of Rivers would be a really cool position to hold. But fire… fire was the realm of Hephaestus but there are volcanoes underwater… perhaps I could be the god of volcanoes? That way I could give Hephaestus some relief.

"I accept God of Rivers but I have a suggestion regarding Lord of Fire. May I, with all due respect, suggest Lord of Volcanoes?" I said.

"We grant you Lord of Rivers however since Lord of Volcanoes was not what was originally offered we shall put it to a vote," Zeus said.

"Lord Zeus, if I might I think this will require some more deliberation. Might I suggest we give Percy the domain of Heroes and Rivers and wait on the other option?" Apollo advised.

"That's a good idea Apollo," Zeus said. Apollo isn't normally that helpful… or thoughtful. I grumbled to myself very softly Apollo's finally taking a note out of Athena's book.

"I hereby pronounce you the three newest Olympians. Lord Perseus, Jackson God of Heroes and of Rivers; Lady Annabeth, Chase Goddess of Architecture; and Lord Nico Di Angelo God of Shadows, Darkness and Coldness." Zeus said.

"Welcome to Olympus officially. The three of you will be included in discussions. Work will begin immediately on your thrones." Poseidon said. Wasn't that Zeus's job to say things like that?

"I concur, Poseidon, it shall. If you would not mind Annabeth I would like for you to begin with a redesign of the throne room. A throne room of the Gods should look grand beyond imagination and unfortunately this room does not." Zeus said. I snorted and pictured the redesigned throne room looking like the rotunda of the U.S. Capitol, that would be grand.

"I would be honoured Lord Zeus." Annabeth said as she bowed. " I request permission for Percy and Nico to help me. I'm sure they have good ideas." It was as if Annabeth had read my mind.

"Granted. I know you are all wondering how you will carry out your positions. You will learn over the course of the next few weeks. You may start work on the palace Lady Annabeth. We have things to do. I have tornadoes to create and thunder to produce." Zeus announced.

"I have storms to produce in the Atlantic." Poseidon said. The rest of the gods proceeded to declare what they had to do for the day as if we needed to know. The rest of the day me, Annabeth and Nico worked on a design for the new throne room. Annabeth liked my idea of making it look similar to the U.S. Capitol. Annabeth came up with a brilliant idea of a replica Colossus of Rhodes outside the entrance. We compromised and came up with the idea of having Statues of all of the Gods lining the steps leading up to the palace with Zeus having the largest statue at the top. I had a statue under my father, Annabeth under her mother and Nico under his father. Each of the statues including ours would represent what each person was the god or goddess of. We would present our plan to the gods the next day.

We had a lavish dinner with the gods. Yes the gods do eat food even though they technically don't have too. Its sort a ritual I guess. After dinner I went and helped my father with some rivers in the Midwest and the Tiber as well as the Danube.

About a week later I woke up in the morning to the sound of my father's voice from the other room. I bet your wondering why gods sleep? Well they have to regain their energy too! … Just not as much as humans. Dad was saying some weird stuff so I went into the room to see what he was rambling about. I didn't even bother to put a shirt on but I figured he wouldn't care. It's not like Olympus has a strict dress code. Its pretty much anything goes. Just don't ask about Mr. D's parties.

I went into Dad's lavish room. All his furnishings have something to with the sea like a clam armchair or seaweed sheets. You get the idea. He is after all the god of the sea. A person who questions a gods décor has bad things happen to them. Dad was standing on his balcony overlooking the greater metropolitan area with a major frown. My dad's frowns can cause tsunamis so this was not a good thing. Last time he had a frown like this rumor has it Dallas had its first snow day. I wondered what was causing it this time, but Gods can get really upset over really stupid shit really quickly. Honestly can you think of a time when they were noted for their patience? Me neither.

I walked over to dad who oddly did not seem to notice I was there. He must really be pissed about something. I decided to listen to his ramblings for a minute to make sure he wouldn't accidentally sink the Virgin Islands or blow me into a hurricane.

"Mortals never cease to amaze me with the ridiculous shit they do. They didn't pay me for helping with their undercover missions. I help them clean the Chicago River and they dye it GREEN! For St. PATRICK'S DAY!" I had a vision of an underwater volcano blowing its top in a remote area of the ocean. "THOSE STUPID ENVIRONMENTAL NUTJOBS AFTER I HELP THEM!" I almost laughed listening to him. One thing was certain life on Olympus wasn't boring. Dad turned around and paused. He seemed calm. I wonder if he's bipolar? All those mood swings can't be normal… but then he _is _a god… maybe that's just how you get after a few centuries? I was going to tell him it wasn't March when he looked at me.

"Oh Percy I didn't see you there."


	3. I Discover my Olympian Powers

"Dad, it's not March so why are you rambling about St. Patrick's Day?" I asked Dad.

Poseidon grumbled before admitting; "I lost my temper. I do need to learn to control it better."

He shrugged, "Perhaps you could tell me what is really the matter with the Chicago River, Percy?"

"I'm not looking at the river right now." I said knowing full well dad was going to get mad. I am the God of Rivers so I should have known instantly how to…. but I don't. Added to the fact that I struggle to control my temper… well it's a work in process. Yesterday afternoon, when I got angry over something, I accidentally caused the Spree River in Berlin to overflow its banks. It caused minor flooding in the German capital. Dad immediately fixed it to prevent a major flood, as apparently the Great Berlin Flood isn't due for a few years.

"Percy, you are God of Rivers, are you NOT? Use your abilities!" Poseidon roared. Dad is without question bipolar. I knew he was going to throw me into Lo'ihi in Hawaii or blow me into a hurricane. I tried to concentrate. Being God of Rivers is not an easy task! I couldn't possibly name all the things I have to do. I constantly hear the voices of the world's major rivers asking for things. Most of the time I block them out so focusing on one river in all that chatter is difficult.

"There are so many rivers in the world. How do I focus on just one? I don't know how." I asked worried Dad was going to explode at me.

"I'm sorry for getting mad..." he trailed off as before softly murmuring, "I should have remembered you haven't mastered your powers and you don't know how to control them…." he continued in a louder voice, "I'll assist you."

"Close your eyes." Check. "And clear your mind." Ehh trying. "Block out all the river spirits talking to you." I took a deep breath and channeled out all the yelling, whispering, and singing of the millions of rivers.

"Focus on the Chicago River." Poseidon said. I focused on the city of Chicago. I envisioned the river then like I was opening a window in my head I saw it! The river wasn't exactly_dyed_green. It was the result of chemical spill. A harmless green chemical had spilled into the river from a factory explosion.

"What do you see?" Poseidon asked.

"It was not done on purpose. It was the result of a harmless chemical spill. The chemical just happens to be green." I announced.

Poseidon frowned and then suddenly it was as if I was looking at the river from a viewing from. I could feel him next to me staring at the river. "That is correct, Percy. Very impressive."

I smiled from the praise. "Hey Dad, why did you get so angry before? Shouldn't you should learn to control your temper? You might have caused Lo'ihi to erupt." I said forgetting I have problems with anger management too.

"You caused flooding in Berlin yesterday when you got angry at Ares for causing too much violence in Munich." Poseidon exclaimed.

I wanted to hit my head. "Yes I did, but it was justified. He didn't need to cause so much unrest. In fact why must he do it at all?" I asked.

"You know Ares. Besides Zeus is having a chat with him as we speak." I pictured Zeus standing a few feet from Ares with clouds and lightning bolts around him yelling at Ares. If only he really did that…. wait a second, he does! He really likes theatrics. And I'm still wondering why he isn't the God of Theatre?

Just as I was about to reply the door opened. Normally, it would be considered rude to enter without knocking, but the gods can be needed for urgent matters, even in the wee hours of the morning. Just pray it's not Zeus coming in at three am. His grand entrances put Broadway to shame. I turned around to see who it was. It was Nico Di Angelo. He looked a little different. Like he had aged a bit. He looked like he was about 15 or so and his skin was little darker than before. It had a more medium tan. I had forgotten gods can take any form they want. Nico was wearing a sleeveless shirt and his usual black pants and he had his sword in its sheath.

"Guys what in the world is going on in here? I heard you yelling down the hall." Nico asked, annoyed. "It's four in the morning!"

"Dad got angry over the Chicago River being green. A factory explosion caused it. There won't be any environmental damage though." I stared at him, "Nico, man, I gotta ask what's your new thing with muscle shirts?" I asked.

"I'm buff for my age. I should show off the muscle!" Nico grinned.

I stared at my younger friend. "You're a god. Of course you would be muscular. Why did you change your looks?" I asked.

"Why you don't like it? It's cool I can be a master of disguise now." Nico said. I knew he would enjoy being a god and he makes life on Olympus interesting to say the least.

"No, I like it. This look suits you." I told him.

"Thanks. So Percy you have control over all the worlds rivers?" Nico asked seemingly forgetting his anger at being woken up at 4 am. He looked at me silently asking if I could show him my powers.

"Uhh," I smiled, "Sorta."

"Could you show me? Do something with a river." Nico asked. What could I do? I could easily use my power over storms and water to cause a major flood in say Ottawa. I decided it was best to ask dad what he recommended.

"Do you have any suggestions dad? And how is Nico even going to be able to see what I do?" I asked.

"How about you pick the river? You are the God in charge of managing the world's rivers. I'll assist you if things get out of hand. Wait as a matter of fact I do have a suggestion for which river. I suggest the Taedong River in Pyongyang." Poseidon suggested.

Why was he picking Pyongyang? Oh wait… I thought back to my seventh grade history class… that's the capital of the world's most dictatorial state.

"Okay and how is Nico going to see what I do?" I asked.

"He'll see it with River and Ocean Television. It's a channel only I can control." Poseidon said. Now I officially knew life on Olympus could never be boring. Gods had their own TV channels? I wonder if there is an Olympus News Network. Hahaha, it'd be called ONN.

"Are you serious? You have your own TV channel?" I asked stunned.

"Yes. Each god has one. They control the programming on it." Poseidon said as a door in the lower wall magically opened and a plasma screen TV rolled out on a cart and immediately turned itself on. It showed the city of Pyongyang and the Taedong River.

"What is that place?" Nico asked.

"That's Pyongyang. Capital of North Korea. Now Percy all you have to do it focus on the river and picture what you want to do and Nico will see it on screen. " Poseidon answered.

I was a little nervous about what I was about to do. Even though I could control my powers (Well I can! Sorta) it takes some time to adjust. Nico and Annabeth were still adjusting too. I then started thinking about what I could do.

The Taedong River has a dam near the city that I could easily overtop and flood the city but this was merely a demonstration for Nico of my powers. It would have been wrong to cause mass destruction and harm innocent people at least at that moment. I pictured a massive storm system over the city dumping torrential rainfall and causing the river to slightly overflow its banks. As soon as I pictured it, my fingers bent pointed at the screen and that's precisely what happened. The river began to overflow and flood the city. The water was rushing through the streets. After about ten seconds dad put his hand on my shoulder and closed my hand into a fist.

"That's enough, son." Dad said.

The river stopped flooding the city and the storm clouds dissipated and the water started to recede. I bet the people of Pyongyang were looking up at the sky and looking at the river wondering what had just happened. I hope I scared the dictator, Kim Jong-Il. Next time, I won't be so nice. I might cause the river to flood only the streets leading to his palace and the North Korean Parliament.

"That was awesome!" He grinned at me.

"This TV is pretty sick too! What other channels are on here?" Nico asked. "Is there a remote?"

Poseidon pulled out a remote from a drawer and handed it to Nico. He started flipping channels. It turns out almost every Olympian has there own television channel and some more than one. There's the Storm Network, HGTV or Home and Garden Television (I technically shouldn't be telling you that HGTV is actually a Olympian channel), the Volcano Channel, Poetry Television etc. The three of us didn't realize how much time had passed. I almost forget that today Annabeth, Nico and I would be presenting our plans for the new throne room to the Olympian Council. In perfect timing she walked in. She was carrying our blueprints.

"There you are Seaweed Brain. I've been looking all over for you. We have to be at the throne room in five minutes."

"Merlin's beard. You're right. Let's go." Poseidon said.

The four of us ran to the throne room so we could present our plan to the Gods. The meeting would go better than I expected.


	4. I breakup an Olympian Fight

When we reached the throne room the gods were all waiting for us, instead of being in their usual twenty-foot Olympian size they were all average human size. Apollo was the only Olympian not in attendance. Normally when a meeting of the Olympian council is called all the Gods and Goddesses must attend. Apollo however is God of the Sun so he is rightfully excused. He can't hold off bringing daylight west of New York. That would be weird and freak out the astronomers and Physicists… not that they actually know anything.

"I call this meeting to order." Zeus said as a several thunderclaps shook the room and Apollo entered. Zeus must have created a thunderstorm over New York and much of the Mid Atlantic so Apollo could attend. I really have to ask him someday why he isn't the God of Theatre.

"Sorry I'm late, Lord Zeus. I had to put the chariot on autopilot." Apollo said. I could see the earphones in his ears. Apollo was in his usual form a tanned, muscular teenager wearing jeans, a muscle shirt, and hiking boots.

"Apollo, how many times must I tell you to turn that off when we are in SESSION!" Zeus said, getting angry as even bigger thunderclap shook the throne room.

"My apologies. It was a good song though. It had a great mood." Apollo replied. His rhymes really are awful in fact it didn't rhyme at all.

"There is no need for rhyme right now Apollo." Aphrodite told him in annoyance.

"Enough chatter. Lady Annabeth, Lord Jackson and Lord Di Angelo have their plans to present to us." Zeus said. "You may proceed."

Annabeth unrolled the blueprint. I stared at her, how did she expect them all to see it? Even I had trouble reading it when I was right next to her. Annabeth snapped her finger and the blueprint levitated in the air. She then made her hands into fists and then thrust her fingers forward. The blueprint turned into a hologram a 3-D hologram that is. It was fully interactive as well. My eyebrows raised and I stared at her. I hadn't realized she could do that. It must be part of her Olympian powers.

"It is my honour to present to you the new throne room. Percy would you like to present our plan for the throne room itself and then Nico will present his part?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure. We decided the throne room should have a bit more western influence. We decided to combine Greek and Roman Architecture. The throne room will have marble floors and the upper ceiling similar to that of the rotunda of the U.S. Capitol." I gestured to Annabeth to say the rest. I didn't want to do all the talking after all it is a joint plan by the three of us.

"'There will be a series of three semicircle steps. The thrones will be slightly set back on the third one. Marble columns will line the platform in the back. Nico would you present the last part?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course. Outside we will have statues of everybody lining the steps to the palace. Each statue will represent what each person is god or goddess of. The three of us will be under our parents. Zeus's statue will be at the top of the stairs holding his master bolt. The plans for the statues are not complete as we wanted your input on what they should look like." Nico said as he interacted with the hologram.

"Why does Zeus get the largest statue?" Apollo said." I am god of light. Without me there would be no world."

"I'm God Of Wine. Mortals would have very boring parties without me." Dionysus said.

"Wine is not important. Civilization would survive without wine." Aphrodite said in anger.

"Are you calling me unimportant, Love Goddess?" Dionysus said.

"Water is more important. All life depends on it." Poseidon said.

"The sun isn't? There would be no water without the sun." Apollo said in defense. I got a feeling that the new minimal hurricane in the Caribbean heading for Cuba was rapidly intensifying as a result of the gods arguing. That's what happens when the Gods get angry. The whole island of Cuba didn't need to have a storm on par with Hurricane Katrina strike so early in the season so I intervened before their arguing caused a hurricane to hit Lisbon as well.

I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. "Hey!"

"Percy?" Aphrodite asked stunned that I had interrupted the arguing.

Many of the gods gave me a dirty look. I knew I was going to be hit with a ball of fire or maybe struck with Zeus's master bolt. Not that I would get seriously hurt or anything. I am a god after all and I do still possess the curse of Achilles, which never goes away.

"Why did you interrupt our debate?" Zeus said in anger as he raised his master bolt and tremendous thunderclaps shook the room.

"I have a solution to this debate. How about all the statues are of equal size? And how about you each get to design your own statue? There only rules are they cannot show disrespect for another god and must be of equal size to all the others." Annabeth announced. No one spoke for a few seconds, which was a good sign.

"That is not a bad idea, Annabeth. That is quite brilliant actually." I said.

"Yes, that is quite reasonable." Dionysus said.

"Not a bad idea. I say we put it up for a vote. All those in favour please say aye." Zeus said.

"Aye." About half the gods raised their hands. That didn't surprise me. The gods hardly ever agree on anything if at all. I was amazed they were able to agree on what to make us the gods of.

"Since there is no consensus work on the statues is therefore postponed.'' Zeus ordered.

"It is so ordered that work shall commence on the new throne room while the statues will be postponed as no agreement was reached. You may begin work Lady Annabeth. We have things to do." Zeus said. The other gods once again proceeded to list the things they had to do for the day.

"This meeting is adjourned." Zeus said in one of his grand exits via lightning and thunder. The other gods left us to do our work. Annabeth, Nico and I went to work rebuilding the throne room. There was not much for me and Nico to do. Annabeth being Goddess of Architecture could simply do a wizard like spell movement and make a column appear and change the decor and color of tile. She did let us come with some ideas for designs of the columns and some sculptures. Never the less, it took up most of the day.

When the gods returned they were very impressed with the new throne room. The Gods had a grand Italian feast in our honour. After dinner, I went to help Dad with the hurricane in the Caribbean as well as flooding in Belgium, specifically Brussels, and Vietnam. I wanted to flood Pyongyang but Dad said that was on the schedule in two weeks. Dad likes to plan things. I did however cause heavy downpours and street flooding in Louisville, Kentucky. Annabeth worked on stuff with her mother and Nico did some stuff with his dad.

When I got back to my chamber it was about 10:30 Eastern Standard Time. Annabeth wasn't back yet. I climbed in bed exhausted. I took my shirt off as I got in bed. Annabeth came in a few minutes later and got in bed with me.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Yes, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Can I feel your muscles? I've never gotten to feel those Olympian muscles of yours." Annabeth said. What she was really saying was she wanted to massage me. Why couldn't she just say that?

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked in flirty tone.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain I am." Annabeth said.

"Call me that again and I could blow you into the Hudson River." I said in joking threatening manner.

"Oh really and I could slam you into a brick wall." Annabeth said as she starting rubbing my 8 pack abs muscles.

"Percy, I've been wondering why you're so warm?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your skin is burning hot to the touch. Nico isn't like that and neither am I." Annabeth said slightly concerned. Ever since I became a god I've felt very warm like my insides were burning. I've grown used to it but I've been meaning to ask Poseidon and or Zeus about that."

"I don't know. I haven't asked the council about that yet. But it does feel good you feeling my muscles." I said as she started rubbing my huge muscular arms.

"I love you, Annabeth." I said as I yawned.

"I love you too, Percy. Goodnight." Annabeth said as she kissed me.

"Goodnight. I love you." I said as kissed her back. We both closed our eyes and went to sleep. I didn't know it then but things on Olympus were about to get interesting and not in a bad way.


	5. I Learn to Fly

The next morning I got up and I went outside to admire the view of Manhattan. I was wearing a muscle shirt, blue basketball shorts and hiking shoes. I figured I should show off my Olympian muscle. It was really a amazing view looking out. As you know Olympus is above the Empire State Building about 6,000 feet above Manhattan. After a few minutes of standing there dad came outside in human size. The gods are usually only in Olympian size in the throne room.

''Hello, Percy. You're up early.'' Poseidon said. ''Everything okay?'' He asked.

''I'm fine.'' I said but dad knew I was lying.

''Percy, what's bothering you?'' He badgered.

''Well nothing is bothering me but I've been meaning to ask you something.'' I told Poseidon.

''What would that be?'' Poseidon asked.

''Ever since I became a god I've felt very warm like my insides are burning. I took my temperature last night and it said it was 109.8. How could that be?'' I asked, concerned.

''Zeus was planning on telling you about that today at the council meeting were we present you Annabeth and Nico with your thrones. But I suppose there is nothing wrong with telling you now.'' Poseidon said.

''Is it because they made me God of -? I asked with wonder and interrupting dad but he cut me off.

''Percy, why must you interrupt me?'' Dad said getting slightly angry.

''Sorry.''

''It's because you're God of Heroes. It's your job to protect heroes on their quests. Your high temperature makes you impervious to cold weather and water. It's also so you can protect heroes on their quests and rescue them when they are in great danger.'' Poseidon informed me.

"I don't understand.'' I replied.

"You will Percy in due time. Being God of Heroes it is your job to guide them on their quests when they ask for assistance.''

I'm supposed to guide heroes? What was that supposed to mean?

"You'll see in fact Chiron wants to see you at Camp Half Blood. Some new quests are likely soon and being that your God of Heroes it's only fitting that you visit camp.'' Poseidon informed me.

"How am I going to get down to camp? It's not like I know how to teleport.'' I said stupidly. Surely the gods have a means of travelling.

"No you can't teleport that takes practice. You can take the Olympian taxi.'' The Olympian what?

"What's that?" I asked bewildered.

"It's a special chariot for use by all the Gods. It can take you anywhere in the world. Come I'll show you.'' Poseidon said as we started walking. I knew from the moment I became a god life on Olympus couldn't be boring. It seems like things get more and more interesting every day though, but in a good way. I then thought for second if this special taxi could take me anywhere in world could I use it visit someone? I mean do I get to use it for multiple trips at a time?

"Dad, could I use this taxi/chariot to visit mom? I did give her the signal she asked for but I think I owe her a visit.'' I asked politely.

"Of course you can. It's not like we have only one. Use it to visit Mount Rushmore, or Bermuda, or even Mongolia.'' Dad joked as we reached the place the Olympian Taxi is kept. There were quite a few expensive cars parked in a large garage. A Bentley, a Maserati, Rolls-Royce, a Porsche just to name a few. I thought this odd but then remembered the gods have modernized things. Apollo's chariot is a Maserati but he can morph it into whatever he wants for example a school bus.

"I thought you said there were chariots.'' I remarked stupidly but dad surprisingly didn't get mad.

"Percy, that was so Ancient Greece. Things have changed. The gods ride in high style now. Take your pick of any car.'' Poseidon quipped as I looked around at my selection of cars. How could I choose they were all pretty sweet cars? After mulling it over for a few second I decided on the silver Maserati convertible. For some reason I was drawn to it. Maybe because Apollo uses one whatever the reason it was a cool car.

"I'm taking the Maserati.'' I said as I walked towards it and got in. The car automatically started itself.

"Welcome, Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes.'' A British voice spoke. The car knew my name and why a British voice? I decided not to ask any more silly questions but one did pop into my head and it wasn't a silly question.

"Do I have to drive this car?'' I asked as I fastened my seatbelt. That would turn out to be a very smart decision even though I am a god and am much more durable than a human. I also figured driving a flying car wouldn't be easy.

"No, it has full autopilot. Just tell it where you would like to go.'' Poseidon said.

"My mother's house in Manhattan.'' I announced as the car began to power up like turbine and the car began to move on conveyer belt towards a central turntable. When I reached it the sound of the car powering up got a little louder but it was by no means deafening. One of the large doors opened and I looked out into the clouds.

"See you later son. Tell your mother I say hello.'' Poseidon said as the car began to move ever so slightly. ''Oh and Percy you might want to hold on.'' Dad said as the car raced towards the clouds. I closed my eyes shut expecting the car to simply nose dive as it flew out the door but to my utter amazement it didn't! I was sailing through the clouds in a Maserati owned by the Greek Gods! Thank the gods for seatbelts as the car was driving wildly slowly making its way down towards the city. As I got closer to the streets below I could only wonder what the mortals were seeing through The Mist probably a bird or something. I felt like Superman flying through the streets of Metropolis. I had a whole new perspective for my city. I had never seen it from the perspective of a flying Maserati. A few minutes later I reached my mom's apartment. To my surprise instead of landing on the roof the car parked itself. As odd as this was I knew The Mist would take care of things. I headed inside and up the stairs to my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door half expecting not to get a reply. I heard the bolts being unlocked and the door opened to my mother.

"Percy! So good to see you!'' My mom said as she hugged me.

"You too mom.'' I said hugging her back.

"Percy you look different. You're a lot more muscular and why are you so warm?'' My mom asked. How was I going to explain this to her? What was she going to think of me?

"Can I come in?'' I dumbly asked.

"Of course you can. I was just making tea. Is something wrong?'' Mom asked as she shut the door behind me.

"Mom, I don't know exactly how to say this but I'm a god now.'' I said bluntly. She didn't respond immediately. I was nervous at what her response would be.


	6. I Hold the Floor

My mom's lack of response worried me. Was she going to be angry or upset at me that I became a god? I would have thought she be happy for me. Perhaps she's sore with me because I didn't tell her sooner. She had a look of surprise on her face so I decided to speak first.

"You're not mad at me are you?'' I said in a small voice realizing how dumb my statement was. I knew she was mad at me. I would now feel guilty for eternity. My own mother, Sally Jackson, didn't support my becoming a god. I couldn't get much more of a slap in the face. Just as I could tell she was about to voice her disapproval the door opened. I turned to see who it was. It was Paul. Talk about perfect timing.

"That smells like my favorite tea. Madagascar Black Tea.'' Paul said as he noticed me.

"Percy, what a surprise.'' He said as he closed the door behind him and sat down. ''What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'' He continued.

"Your timing is perfect. There is something I want to tell both of you. I'm no longer Percy Jackson the demigod.'' I began but Paul cut in.

"What do you mean? You've lost your powers? What did the gods do to you?'' Paul panicked.

"No Paul. I haven't lost my powers. I'm a god now along with Annabeth and Nico Di Angelo.'' I explained.

"Percy, I'm not mad at you. How could you think that? My son a god?'' Mom said with surprise laced in the huge smile on her face.

"Yup. I'm a god. Plain and simple.'' I replied placing my muscular arms on the table.

"I'm so happy for you. How about some Madagascar Black Tea in celebration? That is if you eat?'' Mom asked. I couldn't help but think of Lois Lane in the Superman movie when she asked that. Madagascar is also someplace I'd like to visit soon. Being God of Rivers I'll almost certainly have to go there eventually or do something with a river in that country.

"Contrary to what you've seen in Hollywood we don't just eat Ambrosia and yes I would like some tea please.'' I responded politely.

"I can't believe you're a god. Congratulations, Sir. You're really muscular now too. What are you god of? How should I address you?'' Paul said speaking a mile a minute as he shook my hand and Mom poured me tea.

"You don't have to call me anything special. Just Percy is still fine. Plus all Gods are muscular.'' I corrected.

"Percy your hand is on fire! Are you okay?'' Paul asked with worry.

"I'm the God of Heroes and Rivers. I have a body temperature of 110 degrees.'' I explained answering both parts of his question at once.

"That's a perfect fit for you considering you helped save Olympus and I'm sure Poseidon need the assistance. Why the high temperature though? That must not feel pleasant.'' Mom inquired. I wondered how I would explain this. Do I tell them the lengthy explanation Dad told me or give them a simpler explanation? I quickly decided on the latter. It would make things easier.

''My insides feel like their filled with molten lava but I've gotten used to it. It has to do with me being God of Heroes.'' I explained taking a sip of tea.

"I'm not sure I understand but I guess I'll figure it out. Olympus truly is fascinating.''

"What are Annabeth and Nico the Gods of?'' Mom asked as I realized I did have a prior engagement but I supposed I could answer one more question.

"Annabeth is Goddess of Architecture and Nico is God of Darkness, Coldness and Shadows.'' I said.

"Sounds awesome.'' Paul exclaimed.

It's probably not a good idea to keep Chiron waiting. I am after all the God of Heroes therefore in a way I could be called the Head of Camp. Oh wait being Lord of Heroes I am! Lord of Heroes, God of Heroes same thing really one is just more formal than the other.

"I really do wish I could talk more but I'm expected at camp. You both are truly happy I'm a god?'' I asked just to be sure. Maybe when the initial excitement wore off they would tell me how they really felt. I am immortal now and will outlive them both but when they go to Elysium in say 75 years I'll be able to visit them whenever I want. I am after all friends with the son of Hades.

''Of course we are as long as you come visit often.'' Mom stated.

"I'm in agreement Sally. As long as you come visit often and tell stories of life on Olympus.'' Paul reiterated. I could tell he was excited at having a god for a son but who wouldn't be? I knew he would likely barrage me with questions so I decided it was best to be on my way.

"I will. I'm expected at Camp. I promise my next visit will be longer. I love you Mom.'' I said as I got up.

"I love you Percy, God of Heroes.'' Mom said as I headed out the door.

"I like the sound of that Percy Jackson, God of Heroes. See you soon.'' Paul said as he closed the door behind me. I felt a great surge of relief come over me. I knew if both mom and Paul said Percy, God of Heroes they were proud of me. I headed back downstairs to where the silver Maserati was parked. Just as I went out the door of the lobby a black cloud appeared in front of me. I drew Riptide unsure of what it was. The mysterious cloud quickly materialized into a person and I recognized him at once. It was Nico Di Angelo. A tanned guy who looked to be around 15, he was wearing dark jeans, a grey muscle shirt, and brown hiking boots along with black leather bracers. His black sword was of course in its sheath.

"Whoa man! Is that the kind of greeting your friend gets?'' Nico said with surprise as he put his hands up.

"Sorry dude. I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here and how did you get here?'' I said putting my sword back into my pocket.

"You forget something this morning.'' Nico said as he pulled out a pair of brown leather bracers. I recognized them as mine. I had forgotten to put them on this morning. Even though it isn't required for some reason most of the Olympians wear bracers.

"Thanks man. How did you get here?' I said as I put my bracers on my wrists.

"I shadow travelled. What's cool is it no longer wears me out and I can go anywhere. It's part of my Olympian powers.'' Nico said. I know he enjoys being a god and he clearly shows it.

"I heard you were heading to camp. Can I come with you? I want to see how my cabin looks.'' Nico asked as I took note of the people walking by us on the street. As is typical of New Yorkers they didn't notice us. I wonder what they would have thought had they known they were walking past two gods.

"I see no problem with that. Get in the Maserati.'' I told my friend.

"We're heading to camp in this? A Maserati? Damn I love being a god!'' Nico exclaimed as I gave him a glare. Thank the gods no one was paying attention.

"I wouldn't say that quite so loud. Thank goodness this is New York, Nico where no one notices anything. A four foot tall purple alien could walk up to someone in Times Square, ask for directions and no one would give it a second thought.'' I explained as I got in the car and fastened my seat belt.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes.'' The car's British voice spoke.

And Welcome Nico Di Angelo God of Shadows, Darkness and Coldness.'' The car spoke again as Nico got in.

"Please fasten seatbelt and obey all instruction for a safe journey.'' The Maserati said as Nico did what the car told him.

"Why the British voice? Maserati is an Italian company not British.'' Nico said stating the obvious.

"I don't know.'' I said as the car spoke again. "Please state desired destination.'' The car inquired.

"Camp Half Blood, Long Island please.'' I said as the car hovered off the ground.

"Nico, you might want to hold on.'' I warned my friend as the car sped off once again like a Japanese bullet train. We flew out of Manhattan past the Citigroup Building, Long Island's tallest building. Before I knew it we had reached camp. The car landed in front of The Big House at Camp Half Blood.


	7. I Get Promoted and Honored

Unlike the last time I took other means of transportation to Camp the landing was a smooth one. I looked around and to my surprise Chiron greeted us in his centaur form. I much prefer seeing him this way as opposed to in his wheelchair but he can't exactly walk down Fifth Avenue as a centaur. I don't think The Mist would be of much help to him.

"Percy Jackson so nice to see you again. Or should I say Lord Jackson? You are after all a god now. I see you've put on quite a bit of muscle.'' Chiron said stating the obvious as if I needed reminding.

"Nico Di Angelo? I didn't expect you here and you look different. I don't remember you having a tan.'' Chiron said taken aback.

"I became a god along with Percy. I love being a master of disguise. Percy only agreed to become a god if Annabeth and me were given godhood as well.'' Nico explained.

"You don't have to call me Lord Jackson Chiron. Just Percy is still fine.'' I informed Chiron.

"Very well. On to business.'' Chiron said just as I heard a familiar voice followed by many others.

"Percy! So good to see you again!'' Grover said as he ran over and hugged me and then he shook Nico's hand.

"It's Percy Jackson! God of Heroes!'' One camper said.

"How come you got to be a god and not anyone else? Did what I do in the battle not count!'' Clarisse interjected being her typical self but hey the world isn't perfect. Everyone gave her a glare including Chiron. She hasn't changed one bit but being a daughter of Ares I can't blame her. She is who she is.

"I think it's awesome you're a god. Lord Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes I found, I love the sound.'' Will Solace rhymed. That was as bad a rhyme as his father Apollo but it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that out. I wonder if he was a demigod oh wait Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. Perhaps Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a demigod?

"How can you say that to Percy, Clarisse? He's God of Heroes and technically head counselor of camp.'' Grover said to Clarisse who was crossing her arms in disgust along with the rest of the Ares cabin.

"Excuse me? Technically? Speaking of technicalities none of you would be here right now if it hadn't been for me and the Ares cabin. Percy Jackson gets to be a god along with Lord Shadow boy Nico and his girlfriend Annabeth and once again Ares cabin doesn't get acknowledged or offered anything! None of you would have had any weapons without us!'' Clarisse ranted and snarled. That was the last time she was going to insult me and how dare she insult the godly son of Hades! I was going to teach her a lesson this time. What's she going to do to me in response?

"You know what Clarisse I am sick and tired of you and your constant complaining, lack of respect, and self centered attitude. Your talking to an Olympian!'' I said as I threw a huge drop of water at her knocking her to the ground along with half the Ares Cabin. I felt such joy at finally giving her a taste of her own medicine. It probably wasn't right to use my powers like that but I think in this case even Poseidon would approve.

"My clothes are soaked with ice cold water.'' Clarisse said in anger and shivering slightly. Nico must have made the water cold in a display of his Olympian powers.

"Think next time before you disrespect my buddy Percy and me. Next time I might cast you into shadows or bury you in a rockslide!'' Nico said sounding very authoritative but with a joking evil tone in his voice at the same time.

Much to my surprise Chiron didn't get angry with me instead everyone applauded including Chiron.

"That was awesome Percy! I'm so jealous now.'' Jake Mason said.

"Daughter of Ares. How rude she can be. It must good to be an Olympian.'' Grover said in a voice that sounded a lot like an imitation of Count Dracula.

"Clarisse La Rue you and your cabin will remove yourselves from this gathering at once. For your lack of respect you will be inspecting all cabins tonight and you will be eating by yourselves.'' Chiron chastised as Clarisse and the rest of the cabin stormed off.

"I guess some people never change bro.'' Nico said sounding like a surfer. It's not like him to talk like that. He must be taking lessons from Apollo. I realized I needed to bring the discussion back from the tangent we had gotten into.

"Chiron is it really true I'm head counselor of Camp? I didn't know we had such a position and what did I do to deserve that role?'' I stupidly asked. I already knew the answer. Everyone gave me look like I was just being absent minded..and I was certainly being that! I thought it was intimidating to have several twenty foot tall Olympians starting down at you? It's equally as awkward when you're the god in the midst and you have a centaur, your best god friend, and a ton of demigods starting at you.

"Percy there has never been a God of Heroes before. I don't need to remind you this is where heroes are trained. Don't you think its natural you'd be the one in charge of camp?'' Chiron explained in a statement of the obvious.

"Yeah I guess so.'' I said awkwardly. '' So what did you want to see me for?'' I continued still feeling rather awkward. Don't misunderstand I love being a god like Nico but it does take some getting used too.

"Nothing. We all collectively invited you to celebrate your becoming a god. We wanted it to be a surprise. Since Nico is here it will be in his honor as well. I shall also send for Annabeth. You, Nico and Annabeth are the first campers to become gods in recorded history.'' Chiron explained.

"Why don't we all show Percy and Nico some of the changes that have been made to camp?'' Chiron continued as Grover proceeded to ask another question.

"So Percy what are you and Nico the gods of?'' Grover asked with wonder and a bit absentmindedly.

"I'm God of Heroes as you know as well as God of Rivers.'' I announced.

"And I'm God of Shadows, Darkness and Coldness.'' Nico said with much enthusiasm.

"How stupid of me to forget.'' Grover said childishly slapping himself. He's been spending too much time with Tyson I see.

"Grover we all have brain farts now and then. No worries.'' I reminded as everyone laughed at the stupid phrase I had just used.

"Come guys there is so much to show you.'' Grover said enthused as Nico and me we're led on a tour of the newly renovated camp. The first part of the tour was the new cabins that had been constructed as part of the gods promise on the River Styx to treat all demigods equally. The first cabin new cabin I saw was easily recognizable as to whose it was. It was the Hades cabin. The cabin walls were made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I noticed it had no windows.

'I like the skull over the door. It gives it a nice touch.'' Nico said approvingly.

''It also has torches that burns green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day.'' Jake informed.

"Thanks guys. You built it exactly as I requested. It looks awesome. Can I stay here when I visit camp?'' Nico asked childishly but then I remembered he is only twelve and will be twelve for eternity.

"Nico, man of course you can its your cabin. There aren't any other known children of Hades.'' I informed my young friend.

"Of course we were going to build it to your design. Who else would design it? Frank Lloyd Wright? He was a son of Athena I believe.'' Will replied in response to Nico.

"I'll check up on that in The Demigod Encyclopedia we keep at The Big House.'' Chiron responded.

"Could you check Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as well?'' I requested.

"I most certainly will.'' Chiron replied without hesitation. I wondered why he didn't question my request. It was a rather out there thing to ask.

We went on to see the Zeus cabin and the other cabins for the minor gods. The rest of the day was quite eventful and fun. Everyone wanted me and Nico to be their partners in sword training. We could only do for a few people. Nico and me may be gods but even gods have limits you know. You'd be amazed at how great a swordsman one becomes when they become a god and I was amazing swordsman as a demigod. Nico and I also gave everyone a mini demonstration of our Olympian powers much to everyone's amazement.

Before I knew it the sun was setting and Annabeth arrived in a Bentley Arnage just as dinner was ready.


	8. I Get a Lesson in the Impossible

Everyone looked at the grand manner in which Annabeth arrived. Why did she have to pick the Bentley? It didn't matter though, I choose the Maserati. I took a liking to them after I saw Apollo driving one. It just seems to me like the kind of a car a god would drive. Maserati is after all an Italian company.

"Nice wheels Annabeth. Where did you get a Bentley?'' One camper asked.

"Olympus has quite a collection of expensive cars. They don't use chariots anymore.'' Annabeth explained.

"The sun has set therefore supper is ready.'' Chiron interrupted. I was grateful for this, as I didn't want to get into a lengthy discussion about the Olympian taxi. We did the usual rituals before eating but Chiron added a special twist.

"Demigods of Camp Half Blood tonight you will be a part of history. As you are all well aware of course three very special guests join us. Three campers who were given godhood due to their invaluable efforts in defending Olympus and Western Civilization sending the Titan Lord back to Tarturus. Not in many thousands of years has such a offer been made to hero and the last time it was offered that hero turned it down.'' Chiron announced as I wondered who that hero might have been?

"Wasn't it Perseus?'' Nico asked as if he knew the answer. His guess was as good as mine.

"I don't think so. The identity of that hero has been lost to history.'' Chiron corrected.

"Why don't we all begin eating? I'm sure we're all starving from a long day of training.'' Chiron ordered changing the topic of discussion. We had salmon, trout, asparagus, carrots, steak, kiwis, and pomegranate.

As soon as we all started eating Nico and me got into very lively discussion with fellow campers.

"I think you would have been crazy to turn down godhood. I wish I could be offered godhood.'' Will Solace remarked.

"Your right but unfortunately its not something the gods offer very frequently.'' I reminded Will.

"It makes sense why but it's still cool though. Its awesome we get to have dinner with the God of Heroes and the God of Darkness and Shadows'' Jake said.

"I'm God of Rivers as well. '' I reminded everyone.

"You forgot that Nico is God of Coldness.'' A camper who I didn't recognize spoke. He was Latino, had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, a cheerful babyish face and an athletic build.

"I don't think we've met.'' I said as I stood up.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.'' He said as I shook his hand. It was scorching hot even warmer than mine. I wondered why Leo didn't comment on how warm I am but compared to him I must be room temperature and I'm 109 degrees.

"Perseus Jackson God of Heroes.'' I said introducing myself formally. "But you can call me Percy.'' I continued.

"Its awesome I get to meet a God.'' Leo exclaimed.

"Nico Di Angelo, nice to meet you.'' Said my god best friend.

"Join us Leo.'' Jake said gesturing for him to sit down.

"Why are you so warm Leo? Its like your body is a volcano.'' I asked.

"That's cause it is bro. My body temperature is about 130 degrees. Cold weather and water don't bother me. Plus I'm fireproof and freeze proof. I'd like to see you try on me what you did to Clarisse, Nico.'' Leo explained. How could anyone have a temperature that high and not be in the Underworld?

"My buddy Leo here is very special amongst sons of Hephaestus.'' Jake said almost as if he was reading my mind.

"Jake can I finish?'' Leo barked. I got a feeling Jake and Leo were good friends.

"Sure thing Valdez.'' Jake responded.

"I can create and control fire, a rare trait among my father's offspring. Chiron said according to The Demigod Encyclopedia at The Big House the last child of Hephaestus who could control fire caused the Great Fire of London in 1666.'' Leo explained. Someday I have to check out that book and find out just how many historical figures were actually demigods. I know of George Washington, William Seward, Frank Lloyd Wright, I wonder how many others were as well?

We spent the rest of the evening talking with our friends specifically Leo Valdez. We wound up staying overnight at camp in our respective cabins. I never get tired of laying in bed at night in my cabin staring at the Long Island Sound. As much as I love living on Olympus I've missed the tranquil evenings at camp. Now that I'm a god I'm free to come to and go from here whenever I want.  
The next morning I ran into Leo and Nico outside The Big House.

"Hey Percy. I made a bet with Nico that his powers over cold couldn't affect me. Guess who won.'' Leo said smiling and winking.

"You I gather?'' I said crossing my arms.

"That's right. The Great and Powerful Lord of Coldness has to pay me three golden drachma.'' Leo smirked.

"Nico I told you not to make that bet.'' Annabeth groused from behind Nico.

"I don't care it was fun.'' Nico countered.

"Yeah but that's three Golden Drachma's!'' Annabeth said angered. I started to wonder if us arguing was a good idea. When Gods argue weird shit goes down.

"Excuse me what happens on Olympus stays on Olympus.'' Someone said as I heard the sound of hoofs on the ground. It was Chiron.

"Sorry Chiron.'' Annabeth apologized.

"How do you do Chiron, sir?'' Leo said correcting himself. You know I've only just met Leo and I'm already starting to like him.

"I'm fine Mr. Valdez. If the four of you would follow me please. There is something you need to see.'' Chiron said as we followed him into The Big House's conference room. They added a fireplace and some nice Victorian furniture. Its much more cozy than it used be. The TV was tuned to CNN.

We all of sudden heard organ like music and the words Just In flashed across the screen.

"_This just in to CNN the Portuguese Weather Service has issued a unprecedented hurricane warning for the city of Lisbon. Hurricane Carlo is now a category 4 storm with winds of 150 miles an hour. We will bring you a live update from Portugal's capital shortly.'' _The female newscaster said.

"Dudes I don't know much about the weather but shit like that just doesn't happen.'' Leo chimed in his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. Well not really but that's what it looked like.

"Leo's right this is impossible.'' I said in agreement.

"Well the impossible is now occurring. This is just like what happened after the last Titan War. I know exactly who is behind this.'' Chiron said gravely.


	9. I Become a God Detective

All of us stared at Chiron not knowing what to say. Category 4 hurricanes don't strike Europe at least not in recorded history. The Gods don't pull Atlantis's anymore.

"Percy, you're son of the God of the Sea, Storms and Earthquakes. Is this a natural occurrence?' Annabeth asked me, not allowing Chiron to answer Leo.

"Annabeth, my dear, I've only been around 17 years and I've been a god for only a few weeks. I'm not Al Roker and neither is Leo.'' I said.

"Shouldn't you be the expert on storms though? Your dad is God of Storms.'' Questioned my god best friend. I felt myself getting irritated and clenched my fists in anger. I'm a teenage god and even I have problems with anger management. Nico may be my best friend but he gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Nico, do I have to repeat myself?'' I shot back.

"Why do you have to pick on the dude?'' Leo said to Nico.

"That's enough bickering. It never ceases to amaze me that even teenage gods argue about nonsense. I am going to answer the inquiry of Mr Valdez now.'' Chiron said authoritatively. He really can command a room. I could definitely see him as mayor or perhaps the County Executive but being a centaur would likely prevent a political campaign.  
"I have very strong reason to believe Oceanus, Hyperion, Rhea and Krios and plotting to finish what Kronos failed to accomplish. They are soon going to unleash the Kraken from its prison under Bermuda and use it to reek havoc on civilization." Chiron explained.

"But why a hurricane in Lisbon? How is that related?'' Annabeth asked as I was thinking the same thing. I really do sometimes wonder if she can read my mind.

"I was just getting to that. Oceanus and the others are causing strange events as they slowly release the Kraken. Zeus made sure it was well buried. Hurricane Carlo is only the beginning. This is what we feared would happen. Its just like the last time the Titians were defeated. Strange events will occur in the realm of each of the Gods starting with you three.'' Chiron said pointing to me, Annabeth and Nico. " It will culminate with Zeus's domain, at that point the Kraken will be unleashed and chaos will ensue. This will occur on the Summer Solstice.'' Chiron explained worried.

"A prophecy says the fall of one evil gives rise to another greater. Unbeatable they are saving for the power of three young and the child of the King of all. Combined the world shall stand, dived and by wind, fire, ice, and water civilization shall fall.'' Chiron recited. That sounded very different from previous prophecies I had heard. It wasn't that cryptic instead it made perfect sense right from the get co but one part didn't exactly. Child of the King? What could that possibly mean? Thalia is a huntress now and I haven't the foggiest idea where she is. She could be in Nepal for all I know.

"Whose the child of the King? Does that mean Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"No, if it did she'd be here. For many years there has been talk of another child of Zeus whose powers are nessacery to defeating Oceanus and the remaining Titans as well as defeating the Kraken. I hereby give the three of you a quest. Peresus Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo you are to find Thalia's sibling and bring them here before the summer solstice. You will need to collect certain things along the way. Here is a map for you. As you find each of the items the next will appear. Philadelphia is your first location. It's also where Thalia is from. In the meantime we will do extra training here. A fight is all but inevitable.'' Chiron said. I got a feeling there was more to the map he was handing me. I also wondered why Chiron didn't tell us how we'd find Thalia's sibling. Wait a tick! I'm God of Heroes! Won't my Olympian powers lead us to him? I thought just as I got a vision in my head. Thalia's sibling if they are related is a guy. I saw him in a large lobby of some sort. It couldn't be what I thought it was! I was snapped out of my vision by Leo's voice. I know you're wondering how that's possible given I'm a god. As you know all demigods have ADHD and it doesn't disappear when one becomes a god.

"How come I don't get to come? Having someone who can fix anything isn't worth anything?'' Leo said with slight sadness but acting mature at same time. I could see the disappointment in Leo's eyes. I could tell he wanted to come with us and he might be of help but Chiron didn't give him the quest.

"Leo, your time will come. You'll get a quest.'' Chiron explained. I could tell Leo was still upset and I still had a feeling he'd be a great asset to have on our quest. But how could I have him come with us? I may be a god but sneaking him out of camp just wouldn't be right. I couldn't in good faith do that. Wait a second I'm God of Heroes so I'm Chiron's boss. I can demand he comes with us.

"Chiron I'm making an addition. Leo Valdez is coming with us. A son of Hephaestus who can control fire will be very helpful.'' I ordered as Chiron gave me questioning look.

"Lord Jackson, with all due respect the three of you are gods. This quest will not be easy and Leo as powerful as he may be is a demigod.'' Chiron retorted, addressing me formally. Was he questioning my judgement?

"He'll be a great help and I'm sure with his powers he can hold his own. Plus we'll protect him. He is coming with us.'' I said in my authoritative godly voice which I don't use very often. Leo seemed barely able to control his joy at the prospect of coming with us.

"Very well Percy you are God of Heroes so you get final say in these matters.'' Chiron said as he turned to Leo. "However Leo you stay close to Percy, Annabeth and Nico and may the gods be with you.'' Chiron said as we headed off. I looked at the map. It was quite a detailed one of the United States. As I looked at it a certain spot began to glow and Leo noticed.

"Where to Jackson?'' He asked.

"Philadelphia." I replied as I got a sense we'd find more than we bargained for. Philadelphia after all is Greek for brotherly love. Surely there is something important there regarding the gods? I'd find out soon enough as we gathered our stuff and got in the Maserati and started the drive to Philadelphia. For some reason I got a feeling it would be a better idea. My reasoning would turn out to be correct. A hurricane near Portugal was just the beginning.


	10. We get Blown About

We drove for a little while and none of us spoke to each other. For some reason I was worried I might get pulled over. Don't ask me why. Driving isn't exactly easy when you have ADHD. The car's autopilot only works when it's flying. It took all my concentration to focus on the road. I'd manage though as long as Annabeth, Nico or Leo didn't startle me. When we reached the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge Leo broke the awkward silence.

"This is totally awesome guys. I'm riding in a Maserati GranTurismo with three gods. I love my life." Leo exclaimed. I knew he make the trip fun in addition to being a great asset.

"Yeah it is. Chariots are so ancient Greece.'' Nico said. "You know dudes, I've been wondering why Philadelphia?''

"It has a Greek name why wouldn't it be important to the gods?'' Leo said in reply.

"Yeah I guess your right. Wasn't Philadelphia founded by William Penn?'' I asked as the car swerved to the right a little bit and Annabeth panicked.

"Percy, don't talk, focus on the road.'' Annabeth commanded me as I got my focus back. I really shouldn't talk at all while driving.

"Yeah, he was Percy. He was a demigod as well, Son of Hermes. I checked out that book last night in The Big House. Chiron gave me permission to look at it. It's amazing. You should have a look some time. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a demigod as well, Son of Hermes as was Agatha Christie. Ludwig Von Beethoven and Johann Sebastian Bach were both Sons of Apollo. Winston Churchill was a Son of Poseidon too like you.'' Nico rambled as I got distracted again by what I was hearing. I really need to check out that book. That's quite an awesome list.

"Percy, good gods watch the road!'' Annabeth yelled. That's not a simple task being the God of Rivers hearing all the world's rivers. It's not like I can complain though dad has an even tougher job. On Olympus it's much easier to block out than when I am on the ground. I'm getting better and better at though. Gods need to prioritize. Every river and tributary thinks it's the most important.

"Guys is just me or does it seem like almost every major historical figure is a demigod?'' Leo asked in amazement.

"Yeah mortals don't realize just how much an effect the Gods still have on civilization. That's not to say one has to be a demigod to be creative or become famous.'' Annabeth explained as I mentally thanked the gods for The Mist. Unusually for us collectively we didn't encounter anything out the ordinary until we reached the Raritan River. For some reason I heard it foremost in my mind. I couldn't exactly make out what it wanted.  
I would have thought we'd encounter a monster on the New Jersey Turnpike. Leo is after all a demigod and is a magnet for them. I kind of figured though no monster would want to try and harm Leo given he has three Gods travelling with him. Sorry for the tangent. See how difficult my job as a God is? Don't get me wrong I love being a god.

Even though as a group we didn't notice anything usual I did. The Passaic River seemed unusually rough for a river. I didn't give it much thought I figured it had to do with the intense rainstorm we were driving through.

After a little while of us not talking instead listening to classical music Leo spoke again.

"Percy, I want to say thank you for bringing me with you guys. I never thought I'd get to go on a quest with the God of Heroes. It seems like many people don't appreciate what I can do. I'm not as awesome as you guys.'' Leo said sounding very down in the dumps. He really is very hard on himself. I wonder why?

"Leo don't be so hard on yourself. You've got friends at camp. Jake Mason seems to really like you and others at camp asked you to partner with them. You're not inferior. The number of friends one has is not a measure of how good a person one is. You have great gifts and they will come in handy.'' Annabeth said philosophically.

"Your very wise Annabeth.'' Leo complimented.

"I am Daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom.'' Annabeth said as I sensed something was wrong. We reached the Basilone Bridge, which carries the New Jersey Turnpike over the Raritan River.

"That can't be what I think it is. I'm no weather expert and I know that doesn't belong here.'' Nico said in shock. I briefly turned my head to see a waterspout in the river heading straight for the bridge! I heard laughing as the waterspout approached. I tried to dissipate it but it didn't seem to be having much effect.

"Whoa Shit!'' I yelled as the waterspout hit the bridge and a semi truck was flipped on its side. I swerved to avoid it. Our car spun around several times from the wet pavement as well as several others driving nearby. A lamppost went sailing through the back of a car. No one was sitting there. I was able to lessen the damage by weakening the waterspout but for some reason couldn't I dissipate it. The waterspout crossed the bridge and right before it dissipated on its own I heard a voice.

"_I'm going to get you River Boy!''_A raspy voice spoke. I wasn't quite sure who it was. I knew it wasn't Kronos. We got out of the car and looked around. There was sand from the riverbed all over the bridge and cars pushed into one another. At least two semi trucks were on their side. There was also a slight crack in the guardrail and in another place it had been twisted into weird shapes. The Maserati didn't have a scratch on it.

"How in the name of Plato does a waterspout form on the Raritan River?''Nico asked me just as emergency vehicles arrived. Fire trucks, police cars, ambulances the works.

"No idea. Waterspouts aren't supposed to happen on rivers." I replied just as I saw a car leaning off the bridge and someone was inside.

"Oh my gods!'' Leo said as he ran over to the car and pulled the door off. Like all demigods he possesses super strength. How strong though depends upon whom you're the son or daughter off.

"Come on! Take my hand.'' Leo said as the elderly women did that and he pulled her to safety just as the car fell into the Raritan River.

"Thanks young man.'' The woman said.

"No problem." Leo said in reply. About a minute later a pickup almost fell of the bridge. Leo pulled out a grappling hook from his tool belt and threw at the car. How did he fit that into the pouch on his belt? It attached to the bumper and he pulled it back unto the roadway. The Mist must have done something because no one noticed the amazing feat he just pulled. I knew it was a wise choice to bring him along.

We did what we could to help the injured when after a few minutes Annabeth turned to me.

"Percy we don't need to do this. That's what police and fire departments are for. We have a mission to complete.'' Annabeth reminded me quietly just as the police told us we could be on our way. The three of us got back in the car just as I discreetly snapped my finger and made the river throw the women's car back on the bridge and we drove off as I began to ponder what had just happened. If things were already this crazy and the Summer Solstice is 13 days away what else would we encounter? We were certainly in for an interesting quest that much was clear.


	11. We Visit the Founding Fathers

As we got back in the car I noticed Nico had changed what he was wearing when I wasn't looking. How in the world did he do that? Instead of dark jeans he was wearing baggy black leather cargo pants, a black leather metal studded belt, black leather bracers, and a black leather sleeveless motorcycle jacket zipped up without a shirt underneath. I knew gods can take any form they want but I didn't know they could change their clothing on the spot.

"Nice leathers man! It looks awesome.'' Leo said. Before Nico could answer I had to ask the burning question in my mind. No pun intended.

"How did you do that?'' I asked my god best friend. No matter how many times I say it I love the sound of that phrase. It has an awesome ring to it.

"Percy you didn't know that we have access to our wardrobes direct from Olympus? Geez, man, you're a god. You can wear whatever you want whenever you want.'' Nico softly replied so those around wouldn't hear him say the words god and Olympus. Hearing him say that made me think about changing what I was wearing but what I was wearing suited me. Blue basketball shorts, hiking shoes and a muscle shirt. Besides we had a mission to complete.

"Well now I know. Thanks for the tip. Also either looks good on you man.'' I said as I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I stepped on the gas and we continued our journey to the City of Brotherly Love.

Surprisingly the rest of the journey to Philadelphia was uneventful insofar as we didn't encounter any other weird weather events. Nico claimed however that shadows appeared to be off but considering shadows isn't my domain I didn't notice anything particularly strange. I did however notice that each river we passed over seemed to be usually rough.

Faster than I expected we reached Philadelphia and entered the city via the Walt Whitman Bridge who was a Son of Apollo. The map that Chiron had giving us began to give off an unusual blue light as we drove over the bridge.

"Percy that map is glowing.'' Nico said as he looked at it. "It says the Sword of Perseus is located at Independence Hall, the place where the Declaration of Independence was debated and signed. ''

"The Sword of Perseus?'' Annabeth asked.

"Wasn't that the dude who saved Argos from destruction by the Kraken thousands of years ago like in the movie Clash of the Titans?'' Leo asked.

"Yeah he was.'' I said as we entered Philadelphia. I found a safe place to park the car and we prepared to head though security. I turned to Nico as I realized what he was wearing might arouse suspicion.

"I think you might want to put something else on.'' I suggested to Nico.

"I agree you might want to change the upper part of your outfit.'' Annabeth told him reading my mind.

"Yeah man. As good as the leather looks I think you should change it.'' Leo chimed in.

"All right is this better?'' Nico said as he snapped his finger and his sleeveless motorcycle jacket changed into a solid grey t-shirt. He was still wearing his black leather bracers. His black sword was still in its sheath on his belt however being a weapon of a god I knew the Mist would take care of it and likely make it undetectable.

"Nico, how do I do that?'' I questioned my godly friend. I knew it was stupid question. It was probably really simple.

"It's darn simple Percy. All you have to do is picture it and snap your finger.'' I closed my eyes and pictured myself wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt and a lightweight green nylon vest. I snapped my finger and opened my eyes. To my amazement what I pictured mentally was what I was now wearing! To think I even remotely considered not becoming a god! What was I thinking? I also thought about the mortals walking by us. I wonder what they would think if they knew they were walking past three teenage gods and a demigod.

"I'm so jealous of you guys. That's so cool you can change your clothing in a snap'' Leo said as he jokingly snapped his finger.

"So where is this sword of Perseus?'' I asked as the four of us collectively glanced at the map, which had somehow transformed into a map of Independence National Historic Park. I knew there was more to the map. I would have asked Annabeth about it but as she is Goddess of Architecture but as I said before we didn't have time to waste.

"It says it's in the visitors centre.'' Annabeth announced.

"Then off we go.'' Leo said with enthusiasm as Nico folded the map up and put it into his pants pocket. Annabeth gave me am evil look that said why am I letting Nico be in charge of the map? Instead of giving her, the same type of look back I spoke out loud.

"I trust him with it. Don't worry he'll take good care of it.'' I reassured Annabeth and from the way she looked at me and Nico looked at her she seemed convinced. We headed into the visitors centre and through security. As I predicted Nico's sword didn't set off the metal detector. There are so many advantages to being a god. Plus we fit right in no one would suspect we were actually Olympian Gods. Leo Valdez of course is a demigod.

"Where would the Sword be? There are quite a few swords in here.'' I asked as I noticed the blue glow from Nico's pocket.

"Nico the map is glowing. I think it wants to tell us something.'' Leo announced as we looked at it. The map had changed into a map of the visitor's centre.

"I think I know what this is. It's an Athenian map. Their very rare and used to help find objects.'' Annabeth explained as we examined the map. Based on the glow in the map the sword was right in front of us.

"So where's the sword?'' Leo asked.

"Right in front of us." I said as I looked at the glass display in front of us. It was the outfit of John Dickinson of Pennsylvania and rather ornate looking sword was in the display. I thought back to my American History class. John Dickinson if I was remembering correctly was a Delegate to the Continental Congress from Pennsylvania who refused to sign the Declaration of Independence for reasons I couldn't remember. He did however join the Pennsylvania militia during the Revolutionary War.

"Why is the Sword here?'' I asked keeping my voice down.

"The Sword of Perseus has been passed down through the ages. No one quite knows how but its made its way into the hands of those who need it most for example Joan of Arc, Elizabeth the First. I'm not entirely sure how it works.'' Annabeth explained as Leo jumped in.

"I do though. Technology is my specialty.'' Said Leo.'' Though considering the circumstances it can wait. How are we going to get take this thing? I'm sure there are alarms and security cameras.'' Leo pondered like that would be a problem for us.

"Leo me, Annabeth and Percy are gods.'' Nico said very softly.

"Here's the plan guys. Nico use your powers over darkness to make in dark in here while Annabeth manipulates the glass and Leo provides some light. '' I said in a jumbled manner but everyone seemed to understand and nodded signalling they got it.

"Percy I think the museum staff will notice the sword is missing. Once you have it. I'll create a copy from my belt.'' Leo told me very softly.

"Good idea.''

Nico put his hands slightly outward and moved them in a circular like motioned and then closed his fists causing all the lights to go out and making it appear somewhat dark outside somehow. Leo snapped his fingers to make flames appear to provide light. Annabeth made the glass disappear as I carefully and quickly removed the sword and stepped back from the display case. Annabeth made the glass reappear and Nico restored the lights. I had the Sword of Perseus in my hand and the display looked exactly as it was when we got here. The mortals were all looking around in confusion obviously trying to figure out what just happened.

"It is good to be an Olympian.'' I said in soft voiced imitation of Count Dracula as I got a strange feeling something wasn't right.

"Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, as Leo was looking at something in another direction.

"Guys what's a lion doing here?'' Leo said in shocked voice as we turned and looked. A gigantic lion was standing on top of a display. I knew immediately it was no ordinary lion. It was the Nemean Lion. How in the name of Athens is it back? I helped destroy it two years ago. My thought process was interrupted when instead of roaring it did something extraordinary.

"Hello Percy Jackson. Did you miss me?'' The lion spoke in a voice that sounded freakishly like that of the actor Alan Rickman.


	12. Leo becomes a Matador

I couldn't believe a lion was talking to me. I thought for a second I imagining it but it was in fact real.

"No I didn't miss you lion.'' I barked in response. How was he back? It was too soon for him to have returned.

"You look different Percy as does your friend Nico. That's right you're God of Heroes and Rivers. I wonder how I'll be rewarded after I take you down. Who's your new friend? I'm going to finish what I started beginning with your demigod friend.'' The lion said as he lunged at Leo, but he dove out of the way and the lion hit a display narrowly missing several people. People begun to run out of the museum. I knew this fight wasn't going to be easy, well perhaps it might be a little easier given I'm now a god. Last time we fought this beast me, Nico and Annabeth were demigods. I figured I'd show the lion who is boss. I bent my hand towards the water fountain and caused a wave to try and drown the lion. I was also careful not to damage anything in the museum collection, but, the lion however was able to escape.

"Afraid of water huh?'' I asked the lion.

"I don't like getting my fur wet River Boy. You and your friends will be punished equally.'' The Lion said slowly just like Alan Rickman's speaking voice as he tried to go after Leo but he dove out of the way.

"Nico do something man.'' I told my god best friend. That's definitely my favorite phrase.

"What's the Shadow Boy going to do?'' The Lion said as it prepared to pounce. To my surprise the lion's shadow was disconnected from its body and sent to the next display.

"That's not possible.'' The lion exclaimed as I made a trident from water and shot it at the lion. I wasn't the least bit surprised when the trident disintegrated upon impact. I should have known better. Perhaps the Sword of my Namesake might work? I threw it at the lion while Nico kept it distracted. It just glanced off. Hey it was worth a try. I picked up the Sword of Perseus and looked around for my dear Annabeth. She was sitting next to a statue posing like the famous To Be to Not to be pose.

"Great time to be mediating Annabeth.'' I chastised.

"I'm formulating a plan. Speaking of which I've got one. Considering we don't have the hunters to shoot arrows we need something else and I've got he perfect plan.'' Annabeth pronounced. "Nico!'' She yelled. "Keep it distracted. Percy make it talk. Leo you're the key. Use your powers to shoot fire into its mouth and talk to the Lion too.'' Annabeth ordered.

"Yes Lady Annabeth.'' I said with a mock salute followed by Leo.

"Hey Mr Lion. Over here. I want you to harm me.'' I told the Lion.

"Really Percy? It will be fun harming the God of Rivers. '' The lion said as it lunged at me but Leo got in its way and said "You shall not harm Percy Jackson'' sounding like Dobby from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Leo shot a fireball at the Lion knocked it backwards. I realized this was how we could beat the lion. Leo's powers would to do the trick. Annabeth must have realized this as well because the next thing she said was "Leo aim for the tongue.'' I knew why she phrased it that way. She wanted to confuse the Lion.

"Excuse me?'' The lion spoke. "What did you s-?'' The lion started to speak as Leo shot a firestorm into its mouth. The lion swallowed the fire and stopped in its tracks. I thought initially it wasn't going to have any effect but then the lion's claws started to singe and it started to flinch.

"Leo Valdez what have you done?'' The lion said in pain. "You haven't seen the last of me Percy!'' The Lion yelped as it exploded into dust like most monsters do.

"That was awesome. Thank you dad!'' Leo exclaimed towards the sky. I knew I made the right choice when I demanded to Chiron that he came with us. Being the God of Heroes has its advantages.

"Thank you Leo.'' Annabeth praised as she too looked upwards as if she was thanking the gods as well.

"Your powers are truly wicked.'' Nico said as the Athenian Map in the pocket of his black leather pants began to glow again.

"I think the map has our next destination. '' Annabeth said almost too excited as Nico pulled it out of his pocket.

"Where to Lord Di Angelo?'' I asked my god best friend. I really do never get tired of using that phrase. It has such a nice sound to it.

"Lord Di Angelo. I like the sound of that.'' Nico said in delight.

"The next stop is Columbus, Ohio.'' Nico said sounding like an announcer on a New York City Subway car.

"Ohio's capital nice dude.'' Leo remarked sounding like surfer.

"What could possibly be in Columbus, Ohio that will be of help to us?'' I questioned Nico and Annabeth. Leo had a blank look on his face that said, "Don't look at me dude. I haven't a clue.''

"I gather we'll find out when we get there. It is named after Christopher Columbus, one of the most famous sons of Hermes ever.'' Leo joyfully informed us. We all got back in the silver Maserati.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, God Of Heroes, Nico Di Angelo, God Of Darkness and Goddess of Architecture Annabeth Chase, and Son of Hephaestus Leo Valdez.'' The Maserati spoke in its British voice. Why a car owned by the Greek Gods has a British accent I'll never understand.

"You forget Coldness and Shadows oh all knowing palace on wheels. '' Nico drawled dangerously.

"My most sincere apologies Lord Di Angelo.'' The Maserati replied back.

"Oh you'd better be sorry.'' He shot back. My best friend is arguing with luxury car and I thought life on Olympus couldn't get any stranger.

"Nico, buddy you love tooting your own horn don't you?'' Leo quipped.

"Turn off your ignition fire boy.'' Nico snorted back just as I got on the highway to head Ohio's capital. Leo and Nico were continuing their dissing contest.


	13. I Fight with Water

**A/N: I'm apologize for the long delay in updating this story. I was busy with finishing grad school. I'm looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested please let me know.**

Leo and Nico's little argument back and forth continued for most of the journey through Pennslyvania. It was quite hysterical to listen too. I know i mentioned previously about it being difficult to drive having ADHD. I wish to amend that statement. Its not difficult per say but it is easier for me to get distracted but i can certainly manage and drive perfectly well.

About halfway through Pennsylvania, Annabeth asked the question I was asking over and over in my head which was why in the world we were going to Columbus, Ohio?

"Percy have you any idea why we are going to Columbus, Ohio?'' Annabeth asked me just as bewildered as I was.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. The Sword of Peresus I can understand and it sort of makes sense why it was in Philadelphia. But Columbus, Ohio?'' I replied back. Being a Son of Poseidon doesn;t make me an expert on Greek Myth.

"I think I might know.'' Leo said speaking to me for the first time. "I think the Compass of Hermes might be there. It vanished around the early 18th century but its believed all the great explorers, Sir Francis Drake, Henry Hudson, Ferdinand Magellan, Christopher Columbus all possesed it at some point in their journies. It gives its user the abilty to locate monsters and avoid them.'' Leo announced. How could he have known that? I then remebered technology is his specialty being son of the Greek God of the forge.

"Leo how do you know about that?'' Nico asked seemingly reading my mind.

"I like to read. It's amazing what one can learn by reading a book or two.'' Leo said.

"What are we going to need it for?' Asked Nico. I wondered how to answer. There must be a reason the map was directing us to Columbus.

"Perhaps more monsters will be coming than we can count and will need to avoid them?'' I responed in the form of a question. We chatted for a little while longer until we reached the Youghiogheny River. The river spoke to me in my head in a singing voice.

"Percy I'm so choppy and rough. Bring me back to normal state.'" I also heard the Monongahela River of which the Youghiogheny River is a tributary which was further east saying "I'm the more important river. Why are you listening to one of my tributaries? In Pittsburgh I the Monongahela and Allegheny Rivers meet to form the Ohio River.'' Said the Monongahela to which the other river responded

"Shut up you. I am sick of hearing that sentence. Without me and your other tributaries you wouldn't flow.''

"Oh really I have other tributaries." The Monongahela responded as I laughed to myself. I hear this all the time. See the world's rivers like to argue with each other. Mostly the tributaries argue with the rivers they flow into.

"Both of you knock it off. You fight like the gods do. Your not the only ones dealing with problems right now.'' I pronounced in my authoritative Olympian Voice in the process startiling my friends.

"Nice Percy were trying to help you and that's the response I get?" Leo asked offended.

"Sorry Leo. That wasn't a reference to you. I was talking the Youghiogheny and Monongahela Rivers. They were having an argument over stupid bullshit and I told them to knock it off.

"Sorry man. I forget you have Godly duties to carry out while your down here unlike me who's just a demigod.'' Leo said once again belittling himself.

"Leo you've got to stop belittling yourself. Your a very powerful demigod and you've been very helpful thus far in this adventure of ours and I really mean that. Next time I'm talking to a river I'll let y'all know.'' I informed Leo who seemed to perk up when I told him that. Nico then reiterated what I said.

"Thanks guys. Its good to know you appriciate me.'' Leo responded. By this time we had reached the mighty Ohio river and the Fort Henry Bridge. I noticed very ominous stormclouds up ahead. The Ohio river spoke to me as we got on the bridge. "Lord of Rivers I had several waterspout earlier today that struck near Wheeling, West Virginia. One also nearly stuck this bridge you driving over. This sort of thing isn't common." The Ohio river spoke in a deep voice.

"No really, Ohio? Something is going on with bodies of water around the United States and Europe seeing unusual weather. I don;t exactly know why. I'll get back to you on the specifics.'' I told the river. I didn't exactly want to get into a dicussion with it when I was trying to drive.

"Percy being God of Rivers can't you talk to rivers and bodies of water mentally? Its a little disconcerting seeing you appear to talk to yourself.'' Annabeth said.

"Sorry if it is. I haven't perfected doing it mentally yet. Dad told me it takes practice.'' I said as we reached the middle of the bridge. A heavy downpour began and I decided to turn on the radio. Conviently it was a local weather report.

"The downpours in Eastern Ohio will continue for the rest of the day. The severe storms that struck Columbus with high winds and hail are moving eastward. A severe thunderstorm warning has been issued for Licking and Muskingum counties.

"Oh that can't be good. A hailstorm in Columbus. That must have done a lot of damage.'' Nico said stating the obvious.

Nico's words although quite obvious would take on far greater meaning upon arrival in Columbus.


	14. I Become a Legislator

**A/N: I want to say I am so sorry for the ridiculously long delay in updating this story. I have had writers block and have been very busy with my new job. I'm also looking for a beta. if anyone is interested let me know.**

As we continued on the road to Columbus I heard strange ringing sound coming from the car. It sounded like a electronic ring. It took me a second to realize it was coming from the the radio console.

"Percy Jackson you have a phone call. Press the radio button to take the call.'' The Maserati announced as Nico did what the car ordered.

"Hello son.'' Said a mysterious person who didn't look anything like my dad. He looked just like Kellan Lutz from the movie Immortals which is completely inaccurate in regards to Greek Myth by the way. You already knew that though. After a got over my intial reaction I realized it was my dad but why did he change his looks? Although the young musucular look suited him though.

"Dad why the change in looks?" I asked as realized Posiedon with his new form was still very musucular and appeared to be around 26 or so.

"Well I've been using the same form for centuries and I decided it was time for a change plus I felt like it. Ares and several other gods have gone the same route even Hades. Gods should look young not middle aged." My father said with his new deep voice. I have to admit his reasoning made sense.

"Okay whatever you say dad.''

"What's the purpose of your call Poseidon?'' Said Annabeth from the back seat as Nico had insisted on riding in the front with me.

"I understand your on mission to find certain objects of importance to the gods that will aid us in our upcoming rematch. It appears that many monsters are returning much faster then they should. Chiron was only partly right. Rhea has nothing to do with this. Oceanus though is partly behind it as is Hyperion and Krios. I however have a strong feeling there is more to it though.'' Poseidon told me. That was the understatement of the year. "When I have more information I will let you know.'' Poseidon continued as I wondered how decked out this car might be. I mean did it have other James Bond like gadgets?

"Thanks dad." I replied. "Keep us informed. How are things up there?'' I asked.

"Well there is a new debate going on about weather or not to use golden armor and golden weapons. The Council cannot agree." Posiedon informed. What else is new? It was a miracle they agreed on what to make us the gods of or that they managed to agree on a new staircase to the palace. I guess they were back to their old ways. Some things never change.

"Some things can't last can they." i replied 'This is probubly a dumb question but can I call Olympus with this..car's..phone?'' I questioned unsure of what to call it.

"Yes of course you can. It's voice started. It's very James Bond like. All you have to is tell the car who you wish to call and it will dial it.'' Dad told me.

"I think's all for now. Thank's dad.'' I replied and moments later he replied. "Talk to you soon son.'' and the car's videophone turned off.

"Olympus is so full of amazing stuff. I don't know how anyone could turn down the offer to become a god.'' Said Nico.

"Well it wasn't an easy decision Nico but I know I chose the right thing. I became s god along with you and Annabeth. I honestly didn't think it would be accepted by the Gods." I replied to my god best friend. I truly love that phrase and can stop saying it. It has such a great ring to it.

We talked for a little while more until we got to Ohio's capital. We were blown away by what we saw. (No pun intended). It looked like almost every building in downtown had been damaged. The high rises had survived intact but many windows had been blown out. It was pretty clear a powerful tornado had hit the city. I could see flashing lights everywhere and emergency trucks heading into the city. Weather it was related to the strange events Chiron had mentioned was impossible to say at present time. Contrary to what some mortals think major cities are not immune to tornados. Dad explained it to me like this. Take a map of the United States and a handful of darts and throw them at the map. Chances are you'll get a rural area as opposed to Dallas or Omaha for example.

"What happened here Lord Jackson?'' Asked Nico.

"It looks like a tornado. I think we should help. We are gods after all. Were stronger and could help in the rescue efforts." I asked concerned. I knew we had a mission to complete but I felt my powers as a god could be used to help people.

"Percy we shouldn't get so involved in mortal affairs. We have a job to complete.'' Said Annabeth as the map glowed again. It sure does it at conveinent times.

"What's it showing?'' I asked Lady Annabeth.

"The compass is the statehouse." Annabeth announced as we were able to get in into downtown. Downtown Columbus streets were littered with debris and broken glass. The State Capitol seemed to be untouched. It was a beautiful Greek Revival structure. Annabeth has been teaching me about styles of Architecture. We parked the car and entered the structure. It was beautiful and full of columms and arches. Maybe Annabeth could get some ideas for Olympus from this. The building was bustling with activtiy as would be expected. No one seemed to notice a bunch of teenagers in the lobby. They were busy with the business of Ohio. I wonder what they would have thought if they knew we were gods on a mission.

"So where's the compass?' Asked Leo looking around. He didn't expect it to be in plain sight did he?

"It's in the urn in front of us." Annabeth said pointing as I thought this is way to easy.

Leo took the urn of the pedestal and we opened it, inside was the compass. He took it and I just had to say "This is way too simple guys.'' I announced as I heard a sinister evil laugh and all the objects in the room appeared to be laughing. It was like the famous laughing room scene in Evil Dead 2. Was I hallucinating?

"What in the name of Olympus is happening?'' Asked Nico.

"No idea. What the frell is happening?" Leo replied.

I then heard a voice that sounded exactly like that of Alan Rickman say "Miss me Percy Jackson?''


End file.
